fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost A Hand
Season 4 episode 1 of Nightwing & Batgirl. The episode starts with Black Manta going over to Charybdis's hideout. Charybdis was shocked. He asked,"Why are you here?". "You know, I have a deal for you. Help me take down Aquaman, and Atlantis's riches will be ours",Black Manta asked him. "Hmm...I'll think about it", Charybdis answered. "You better do. You are more than capable of doing what I want you to do. You are a more formidable opponent for Aquaman", Black Manta complimented him. "I know that, that's why I'll have to think about it first", Charybdis replied. Now, they bid farewell to each other. Back at Gotham City, Nightwing, Batgirl, and Crimson Avenger were chasing Calendar Man, Clock King, and Gentleman Ghost as they rob Gotham City mayor's house. Along with the heroes in the R-Mobile, were policemen trailing them. Later, the three villains were trapped in a dead end. Now the three villains called out their henchmen. The police,Nightwing,Batgirl,and Crimson Avenger took all of those henchmen down. However, when the policemen battled the three villains, they were beaten. The job of defeating Calendar Man, Clock King, and Gentleman Ghost are now left with the three heroes. They were able to defeat Calendar Man and Clock King, however, Gentleman Ghost gave them a hard time. The three heroes were defeated. After that, Calendar Man and Clock King rose up. The three villains are about to escape, then suddenly, Aquaman emerged from the sewers.He told the others to rise up and defeat them together. Nightwing and Aquaman took on Gentleman Ghost, Batgirl took on Calendar Man, and Crimson Avenger took on Clock King. Aquaman later finally defeated Gentleman Ghost, Batgirl defeated Calendar Man, and Crimson Avenger defeated Clock King. Later, the police regained consciousness. The heroes sent the villains to the police, who cuffed and arrested them. The police thanked the heroes as they now left. Nightwing,Batgirl, and Crimson Avenger thanked Aquaman for saving them. Nightwing wondered why Aquaman emerged to help them at the right time. He told them that he also needs help. He is being called upon by his people, the Atlanteans to keep watch of an uprising threat to their kingdom. The threat however, is unknown to them, but the Atlantean general knows that something is coming to their kingdom. Crimson Avenger said farewell to the three heroes, because he had some other important stuff to do. Now, Nightwing and Batgirl agreed to help Aquaman. Nightwing and Batgirl rode the R-Marine to get underwater, to the kingdom of Atlantis. Back at Charybdis's hideout, Black Manta returned. "I heard you've started rampaging the kingdom of Atlantis just yesterday.", he told him. "Yes, I did. I think you already know my decision", Charydis answered him. "Yes, I do now. And I'm thankful for it", Black Manta replied. "Do you not need my army anymore?", he asked. "No need, I have my own army", Charybdis answered. "Well then, just inform me of your progress", Black Manta told him. "I will", Charybdis answered. Back at Atlantis, Nightwing,Batgirl,and Aquaman finally came. They received a warm welcome. After that, the Atlantean Council held a meeting with Nightwing,Batgirl,and Aquaman. They feel some threat is heading towards their kingdom, like a creature about to wage war on them. Charybdis along with his army of sea creatures, are taking their time heading towards the kingdom. "I feel something bad is about to happen.", Nuidis Vulko told Aquaman. "Hmm...We'll be taking a look at it. There's no need to worry",Nightwing told them."Who could this creature possibly be?", Mera wondered. "We still don't know, but I got a feeling it's someone familiar.", the minister said."Someone who holds a grudge against you",Vulko said."That's many. Got to guess who that is",Aquaman said. They heard a loud voice, saying, "Don't worry. You won't have to now". Then, many creatures crashed the gates of the Atlantean council. But, the Atlantean guards and warriors are quick to get to the scene to battle them. They finally saw who the culprit was, and it is Charybdis. Everyone who saw him had been in shock. "Long time, no see", Charybdis said, as he approached Aquaman. Aquaman quickly hit him with his trident. Nightwing,Batgirl,Mera,and Nuidis Vulko helped the Atlantean warriors battle Charybdis's army. Aquaman asked Charybdis what his motives are this time. Charybdis said he wants Atlantis for his own interests. But Aquaman doesn't believe it and thought he couldn't have any own real motives of heading to Atlantis, unless someone told him to act against him. "What else could you possibly want more from me? My other hand?" Aquaman asked him angrily. "That's just one part of it.", Charybdis said, as he tries to take a bite of Aquaman's right hand. Aquaman's reflexes were quick to avoid his bite. He hit him with his trident again, and slashed his hook hand on his face. Mera went near Aquaman to save him, and told Charybdis,"Face me instead". She told Aquaman to go to the Atlantean Council hall to have a rest. At first Aquaman didn't, but when he was forced, he eventually did.Mera used her own trident to battle Charybdis. Mera held her own and beaten Charybdis. But later, Charybdis grew tired of Mera's interference and soon hit her hard, knocking her trident off her hands, and later she was beaten. Nuidis Vulko,Nightwing,and Batgirl were quick to rescue her. Later, Charybdis's army of sea creatures grew larger and stronger and later almost defeated the Atlantean army. "I don't understand. How did the sea creatures' bodies grew bigger and stronger?", the minister noticed. "No!This can't be!", Aquaman said, as he went up from his rest. Aquaman went out of the hall, and back to the battle ground, to battle Charybdis again. "You! You dare hurt my wife?", Aquaman told him, as he ran at him and hit him with his trident. He told some soldiers to bring Mera to the council hall. "You've already done enough damage to our kingdom", Aquaman told Charybdis. "I know that.", Charybdis said, as he fought back. "And I'm not yet done with it", he added. He knocked down Aquaman. Nightwing, Batgirl, and Vulko were also knocked down by Charybdis' army. They were too powerful even for the Atlantean warriors. Nightwing,Batgirl,and Nuidis Vulko all went near Aquaman to help him battle Charybdis. The warriors were severely hurt. But, they rose and still continued battling the sea creatures, who had already broken open the gates of Atlantis. Those started destroy Atlantean buildings and structures. The warriors continued battling them. When all the sea creatures have been defeated, they suddenly combined and formed one giant sea monster. All the Atlanteans were shocked. Charybdis was now pummeling Aquaman to the ground. But, Nightwing,Batgirl,and Vulko helped him. Aquaman rose up and punched Charybdis hard in the stomach. He saw the sea monster now destroying everything it sees. He now threw his trident at the heart of the monster, then suddenly, the beast broke into pieces. The sea monsters are now out of Charybdis's control. Now, Charybdis is also defeated and knocked down unconscious. Aquaman now told the guards to send Charybdis to prison. "I thank you, Nightwing and Batgirl, for a job well done", Aquaman praised Nightwing and Batgirl. "No problem", Batgirl responded, as she and Nightwing smiled. The Atlantean minister now told the Atlantean engineers to move and start rebuilding their damaged city. The Atlantean guards now also brought the dead sea creatures to the Atlantean laboratory to undergo revival and healing process. "Wow! Atlantis is really more advanced now", Nightwing said. "That's the product of the passing of time. The older we become, the wiser we become. The more we discover. The stronger our kingdom becomes. Still, it isn't guaranteed to be safe from harm.", Aquaman replied. "Yeah. But at least, the problem's done", Batgirl replied. "But it still bothers me for what reason did Charybdis return? I haven't gotten a proper answer from him.", Aquaman now said. "Maybe he only acted on someone else's command", Nightwing asked. "Someone bigger. Someone badder", Batgirl added. "That might be the case. And we gotta find out who that is. And I might be needing throughout all of this. Can you promise to stick with me until our kingdom's problem is done?", Aquaman proposed and asked their help. "We will.", the two answered. Now, Aquaman,Vulko,Nightwing,and Batgirl put their hands on top of each other's. "Team?", Aquaman asked. "Team", the others responded. Characters: Nightwing,Batgirl,Crimson Avenger,Aquaman,Mera,Nuidis Vulko,Atlantean minister,Atlanteans Villains:Calendar Man,Clock King,Gentleman Ghost,Black Manta,Charybdis